


Bloodied Hands, and Teary Eyes

by Sweetsuntea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Asexual Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Bad hiruzen sarutobi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Angst, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is a Mess, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, No Beta, No siree, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Protective Team, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, We Die Like Men, We do not stan him, and i have issues, and its centered around kakashi, cuz i love to make my favorites suffer, kakashi loves his kids, like seriously, more tags will be added as I go, this is an angstfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsuntea/pseuds/Sweetsuntea
Summary: When Team 7 Is fighting Kaguya in the final battle, Something happens, and Kakashi is transported into a different reality where Obito lived and Kakashi died.All his life, from birth to whatever the hell was going on now, Kakashi has lived a life of suffering and pain, finding little reasons to keep him going so he wont end it all. When he awakens to see his former team alive and well, and most certainly shocked to see HIM alive, he is shown what it would have been like if he had died instead. As the former Team 7 sees just how truly broken Kakashi is, they try to put him back together.Meanwhile, Although Kakashi is happy to see them, he just wants to get back to his kids!He is fine, Thank you! He doesn't need this right now, god!
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 54
Kudos: 310





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off, i Just kinda skimmed through the last chapters of Naruto, SOOOO don't expect everything to be as canon. I get most of my knowledge from fan fiction. Also, if you haven't noticed from the tags, I LOVE to make my favorite characters suffer, and seeing as Kakashi is my most favorite of any character ever! He gets the full brunt of my love.  
> <<<<<>>>>>  
> Please mind the tags, this is gonna get dark.
> 
> Also I don't have an updating schedule. I suffer from extreme depression so its a miracale for me just to get out of bed, but I will try to write when I can! Thank you!

Kakashi felt like he was floating. He was happy that was all he felt now, because before, all he felt was pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.  
Trying to organize his thoughts, he thought back to what was going on before he felt the all encompassing PAIN.

The last thing he recalled was thinking how much he loved his students.  
His mind blanked for a second. He...loved his students? He hadn't felt love for anyone since Minato-Sensei and Kushina-nee-chan left him? Sure he felt affection for people, like Gai, or Tenzou, even Genma and Kurenai and select few others. But he had only loved five people in his life.  
His Dad – dead.  
Obito – not as dead as he thought, then as soon as it seemed he had come to terms with it, boom, dead again.  
Rin – dead.  
Kushina-nee-chan -dead.  
Minato-Sensei – dead. DeaddeAdDEaDDEAD....

Could he....could he really risk...loving people again? It sure seemed to him that everyone he loved died...but. But these kids. They were His. They were his family. His pack. The only family (Besides his ever loyal Ninken) that he had left. He...Wanted to keep them, to love them.

He...What was he thinking about again? Oh yes, his last memory was thinking he loved his kids as he watched them fight the Goddess Kaguya. Hmm. Why wasn't he with them? Did he die? Kakashi felt his mind float off for several moments before he came back to himself again. Where was he? He felt intangible, like he was just a ghost. Maybe he could stay like this? Just...just for a little while? The kids could handle it, they were stronger than him now, and he was just...so tired...maybe now, he could. Finally. Rest.

Seconds later,

His world SHATTERED.


	2. Out of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up in his permanent? Temporary? new reality. He sees faces he thought were gone forever, now he just has to accept it.

Kakashi came back to awareness with a choked gasp. Instantly, he stilled himself and reigned in his chakra. He subtly sniffed the air. He was, in Konoha? The hospital it seemed like, subtly different from how he remembered, but still, it was Konoha for sure. He was also restrained.

Popping open an eye, he observed his surroundings. Yep, definitely restrained, and definitely Konoha's hospital...but...different than he has ever seen it before? Oh! Must be because the hospital was destroyed during Pein's attack.  
It was then he sensed a chakra approaching the door, which, now that he looked at it, he could see seals lining the doorway. He could make out the characters causing the seal to restrain. Block. Hold. Hmm, he was being held in some sort of custody it seemed. The question was, Why? He was Konoha's top Jounin, and one of Tsunade-Sama's most trusted advisors and a personal friend. He was honestly really, really confused. 

The footsteps were outside his door now. Slowly the door opened, and a nurse walked in. She was looking at a chart as she made her way to the foot of his bed, and it didn't look like she had realized he was awake...hmm.  
“Yo.” He muttered, his lips ticking up a bit as he watched her jump, startled.  
“H-Hatake-san, Y-you're awake!”  
“Hmm so it would seem. Any particular reason I'm restrained?” Kakashi casually asked as he reclined in his uncomfortable hospital bed.  
“I, I have to inform the Hokage!” The nurse exclaimed and sped out of the room, casting incredulous glances behind her all the while.  
“Okay, thanks for your help” He sarcastically called after her. Tch. Didn't even answer his question. Goddamn, he was gonna annoy the hell out of Tsunade when she got here. Also, where were his Kiddies? He assumed he had gotten injured during the fight and kept him sedated till they got back to Konoha. But the restrains? And waking up alone? Rude. Really, no respect!

His mind carried on thinking about all the things he would do to irritate Tsunade when the door SLAMMED open and four people he thought he would never see again clattered into his room.  
“BAKASHI!”  
“KAKASHI-KUN”  
“Kakashi”  
“HEY KIDDO!”  
…  
….  
…..  
Kakashi passed out.

OoOoO

When he came to again, he felt like he had just woken up from a cruel dream. Seeing all he would never have again. But as his eye blinked open, he saw they were all still there? It was...real?  
God What the fuck was going on?!  
“Kakashi-kun! You're awake!” Came dream Rin's sweet voice. And he knew this was a dream, how? Because Obito and Rin were adults. Because Minato-Sensei And Kushina-nee-chan had faint lines bracketing their eyes and mouths, from a life of smiles and laughs. He knew better. They were DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD

“Bakashi! How are you here! How are you an adult?! We watched you die! How do you have the Sharingan? This is crazy! I mean-” Obito started ranting, before dream Kushina whacked the back of his head and scolded him. “OBITO! He just woke up, give him a minute!”  
Kakashi looked from person to person and then, closed his eyes.   
He felt his pulse speeding up and was using his ironclad control he earned from his years in ANBU to keep his breathing under control.

“Kakashi, We found you unconscious outside the gates of the village. You were covered in wounds and looked lie something out of a war zone. Can you tell us what you remember?”

“God” Kakashi muttered his first words since the rolled into his room like fucking circus act, and rubbed his face over his mask.  
“Kakashi?” Kushina asked, sitting down at his bedside.  
“This is a dream. I'm in a dream...” He muttered quietly to himself. They all heard anyway.  
“Kakashi, this isn't a dream. Your really here.” Minato murmured softly.  
Kakashi made the release sign and mentally shouted KAI. Nothing happened.  
Rin took his long fingered, aristocratic hand, scarred by decades of service in her soft, warm, small one. “You feel that Kakashi-kun?” She whispered, pressing his fingers to her pulse, letting him feel it beat beneath his shaking fingers. “We are real. This is real.”

The silver haired Shinobi took a deep shuddering breath, then looked at all of them. It clicked then. This was real, they were really here.   
“W-where is Tsunade?” He questioned shakily.  
“Tsunade? Why do you need Tsunade?” Minato asked, his lightly tanned face pinched in confusion.   
Kakashi reeled his emotions back into his control, then raised an eyebrow at his Sensei.   
“Because, she's Hokage? And I would really like to ask her what the fuck is going on and how you guys are alive and here?”   
Blank stares met him.

“Are you high dude?” Obito asked blandly, then his face lit up in joy.   
“PRIM AND PROPER KAKASHI SAID FUCK!!! HAHAHA” he leaned against the wall chortling and snorting his amusement, Kakashi just stared back blankly at him.  
“Obito, really” Rin sighed, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

“Kakashi...I-I am The Hokage?” Minato said, looking extremely concerned about his student.  
“My god.” Kushina muttered, then leaned forward, putting a hand on Kakashi's knee, and looking at Minato.  
“Minato, What if...What if he's from, like, a different reality?”  
“Shit” Kakashi mumbled “That is actually entirely plausible.”  
They all sat back, staring at each other in shock.   
“Where am I in this reality?” The masked ninja asked, his head tilting to the side as he ran his tongue over his lips under his mask nervously.   
“Kakashi...You...You died...During the Kanabi Bridge mission. In grass country, remember?” Obito wiped his eye where it was tearing up. “You, you pushed me out of the way of the falling rock. You...You died there.”  
Kakashi tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling as flash backs of the mission in question flashed through his mind. Obito, Crushed under the boulder. His eye, removed and placed in Kakashi's socket. Rin, crying. Blood, every where. He felt himself falling into the flashback, being absorbed, when a touch to his shoulder drew him back to the present.   
“Kakashi?” The red haired Kunoichi questioned as everyone stared at him, eyes looking at him in curiosity and concern.  
“Mah, Im good” He said, giving them an eye smile, but frowning beneath his mask.  
“Right...” Kushina whispered. “What...What happened in your reality?”  
Blinking tiredly, Kakashi leaned his chin on his still restrained hand.  
“Obito died. He pushed me out of the way of the boulder and was crushed. He had Rin give me his Sharingan he had just activated as a gift., seeing as my eye was destroyed in a fight.”

Rin gasped, Obito cringed, Minato and Kushina looked on sadly.   
“You mentioned that that we are not alive in your reality? How did that happen?” Minato questioned gently. Obito and Rin looked like they hadn't caught that earlier and were shocked by the development.  
“Look,” Kakashi said as he sat up straight. “I really don't want to talk about it. I...it's...it's been, great to see everyone, But I Have to get back to my reality. My students need me, we...we were in a fight...I have to get back to them. Do you have any idea how to get me back Sensei?” Kakashi queried, his eye slightly wider and his breathing picked up a notch.   
“As of now, no.” Kakashi slumped, subtle tremors in his hands.  
“But we will keep looking into it! Until then, you will stay with Kushina and I.” Minato reassured with his signature gentle smile. Kakashi weakly nodded. “Fine...fine”   
“We have ascertained that you are not a threat, but you will need to get evaluated by T and I anyway, just for public reassurance, you understand?”   
“Hmm...sure. Can you un cuff me now?”   
“Ah I'm sorry, Here! Let me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has his breakdown and reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I owe you guys a big apology! I was gone along time! BUT I'M DOING BETTER NOW! I still have al lot of bad days, but i'm finding life not so bleak anymore, and a lot of that is due to fanfiction and finding something to look forward to in it!  
> I want to apologise if my writing has changed at all and if that bugs anyone!  
> BTW THIS IS NOT KAKASAKU, it's just kakashi and sakura have spent a lot of time together in the years naruto and sasuke have been gone and they built an bond of friends, teacher and student, and family. (I know that it's not cannon, but what is in this fic, shalalalala)  
> he also refers to her as 'pup' a lot in this, to reinforce that idea, that he views her as a child. His child.  
> THIS IS IT GUYS! THIS IS WHERE WE START TO DESCEND INTO THE ANGST-FEST!  
> PS. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!!  
> TW//: SELF HARM

“So this is gonna be your room while your here!” Kushina said, gesturing grandly with her arms at the guest room of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate. It had green walls and cream carpet, a full sized bed with tan bedding, all in all it was a nice room done in neutral calm colors. Kakashi felt his hands give a tremor that he hid by putting his hands in his pockets.  
“Thanks Kushina.” He murmured, wanting to be alone for a bit, seeing as he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
“Brat! Its Kushina-nee-chan, remember?” She scolded fondly, gently whapping the back of his head.  
“Hmmm, do you mind if I take a nap?” he asked, dodging that emotional bullet.  
“Oh! God, I'm sorry! That walk from the hospital had to be tiring! Here, Lay down!” Kushina gently manhandled him onto the bed and tucked him in, in a way that distinctly reminded him of whenever he got sick and Sakura-chan would be his caretaker with violent tendencies. Deep breaths Hatake, you can fall apart in just a minute! He thought to himself, even as he felt his breathing pick up, and tremors start going through his body.  
“Okay, you just rest! I'm going to go make lunch! Minato is at the office and will be home in about an hour, so be ready to wake up and eat then! Obito and Rin will be over too! Oh and you can meet Naruto! What would you like to eat? Hm, Egg plant and miso for sure! But no salted Saury, that's nasty, and-”  
Kakashi could hear her voice fading as she shut the door and continued excitedly talking to herself.  
Sinking down on the bed he leaned back and brought his hands to his face as his breathing sped up and his body began to shake. “Oh god, Oh god, Oh god Ohgodohgodohgod-” his words broke off with a sob. He rolled over onto his side and curled into himself as he sobbed silently. All of a sudden he felt nauseous. He yanked his mask down and bolted for the attached bathroom and made it just in time to vomit into the toilet. 

After retching as quietly as a person could retch, he sat back and leaned against the porcelain. Deep breaths, he thought, you need to calm down, dammit!  
He sat up and crawled over to the cupboard beneath the sink, desperately digging for what he needed. Finding a disposable razor, he quickly picked out one of the blades and shoved the rest into his pouch that had been returned to him. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, he pulled his sleeve up and stared at the old scars staining his arms. All the fsher ones were healed when they healed his wounds from the battle. He guessed they didn't realize all the scars and cuts on his arms were different from battle wounds. 

He stared at the blade and thought to Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama, both women who he cared about as amazing friends and comrades, and also women who cared the same way for him. Sakura, pretty, pink, violent Sakura, his most vulnerable pup who became a truly fearsome and strong woman. He was so proud of his kid, but he knew she would kill him if she found out he did this when she wasn't there to heal him. She and Tsunade both. They were two of the very, very few people who knew of his bad habit, if only because they could sense the wounds when they healed him from other wounds.  
He remembered the first time Sakura-chan realized he hurt himself. She was fourteen and Naruto had been gone five months. They had been sparring as they usually did when they got together before their weekly lunches, she had scored her first ever hit on him and had broken his arm. Horrified, she rushed to heal him and he had let her, so proud of the girl he didn't even think about her sensing anything else that was wrong with him. Sakura had cried that day. She had crawled into his lap and bawled like a baby into his vest as she begged him not to hurt himself anymore.

After that they came to a deal, if he hurt himself, he would tell her or Tsunade if it was too deep or bled too much, if it wasn't too deep, he just had to visit a them or a friend and not be alone. He had reluctantly agreed, and found himself visiting his small pup, Tsunade and Gai quite often after that, considering how often he hurt himself. He hated seeing how sad they looked when they knew he had hurt himself. How he could tell that they were not even disappointed, just sad and scared.

Kakashi came back to himself, realizing he had zoned out into his mind for a few minutes. He actually felt a little calmer now. He looked back at the blade and closed his eyes, Well, Sakura-chan and Tsunade weren't here, so, the promise was void for the time being.  
Lowering the blade to his skin, he quickly dragged it across in a deep line and sat back with a sigh. Blood beaded and dripped down his arm, onto the toilet paper he quickly put under it to keep the blood of the floor and his clothes. A few more cuts later, he felt his nerves settle and decided that was enough. He didn't want to pass out in and bleed all over Minato-sensei and Kushina's bathroom. Talk about awkward!

He Kakashi cleaned his arm and bandaged it with supplies he found in the cabinet. After flushing the bloody toilet paper, he shuffled back to the bed and laid down. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, even a little bit Sai. He missed his kids, his pups, his pack. How was he going to get back to them? He had friends there too! Comrades he couldn't leave to fight by themselves! Fuck, was he ever worried about what had happened after he appeared here! Were they still fighting? Had they won? Did they even EXIST ANYMORE!?  
He felt himself getting worked up again and pressed on his arm, hissing in a breath at the pain before calming. Looking at the clock, he still had about twenty five or so minutes until Minato-sensei got home and they would have lunch. He should meditate. Sort himself out.  
As he slowed his breathing, he found himself slipping into the calm of sleep with out even meaning to.


	4. Lunchtime and Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has an episode, and the former team seven plus Kushina get Kakashi to reminisce about his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! GaSP! What has come over me?!  
> Any way, I felt bad for making you guys wait so long, even though you left me such sweet comments! SO HERE IS YOUR REWARD!!!  
> This chapter is a little less angsty, but riddled with PTSD, so...I guess it's still pretty angsty?  
> I'm not giving trigger warnings aymore after the last one, just be aware THE TAGS ARE SERIOUS!! READ THEM AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING IN THEM THAT TRIGGERS YOU, maybe you should take a step back and think? There will be more self harm, Past rape/Non-con, previous suicide attempt, just..lotsa triggers. Please be careful guys!  
> Please read and review if you are comfortable and tell me your thought s on these two chapters i put out today!  
> I'm not sure, but MAYBE, MAYBE, next chapter will have alternate reality Naruto meeting Kakashi!

“Kakashi,” Came a soft voice, rousing him from his extremely brief nap. He felt a hand on his cheek, then go to run through his hair. He tensed, reaching for a kunai that he always kept under his pillow when asleep, but, it wasn't there? Shit, he thought, Where am I?  
The hand brushed his cheek again and he grabbed it and pulled, flipping the person flat onto the bed as he jumped up and across the room.   
He positioned himself in the corner, flared his killing intent lightly, hoping to alert his team they were under attack, and looked at the intruder.   
Thinking of it, where was his team? Why weren't they watching his back? What happe-   
His thoughts froze when he recognized the person he had lashed out against. Kushina was laying on the bed, trying to make herself seem as non-threatening as possible, hands flat at her sides, legs straight and head down, not making eye contact. He could hear her talking now, voice soft and calm, he took in a shuddering breath as her words washed over him. “-afe, you're in Konoha, in Minato and Kushina's home, You are safe, Kakashi, come back okay? You are in Minato and Kushina's house, you are safe in Konoha. Can you hear me? You are-”   
He cut her off by stepping forward towards her to apologize. As he did he noticed a tense Minato in the door way, hand in a white knuckled grip on the doorknob, looking like he was having an inner battle at seeing Kushina in danger yet also at seeing Kakashi distressed. He didn't seem to know what to do. Obito and Rin were standing behind him, eyes wide and both in defensive positions.

Kakashi felt shame build in his chest. “K-kushina...I-I am so sorry...I don't...I-” His voice cracked and broke off into silence.   
The red haired woman slowly sat up, making no sudden movements, and patted the bed beside her, giving him a gentle smile.   
“Kakashi, come sit down, take a few deep breaths.   
And you three! Stop standing in the doorway being all creepy and go keep an eye on lunch! If it burns it's your asses on the line!”  
Hesitantly, Kakashi made his way to the bed, and the other three scrambled to obey, shutting the door and clattering into the kitchen.   
“Kushina-nee-chan, I am so-” He was cut off by Kushina gently taking his hand and holding it in her lap from where she sat beside him.   
“Kakashi, please, don't apologize. If anything, I should apologize. I just treated you like I would have when you were a boy, when, as I have come to realize, you are not that same boy anymore. I'm probably almost a stranger to you at this point huh?” she gave a sad smile, reaching up slowly, hesitantly, to brush his cheek again. He let her this time. He could feel her soft hand through the fabric of his mask and it made him feel warm inside.  
“You would never be a stranger to me, Kushina, After all, you are my Nee-chan, right?” The silver haired man put a hand on her hand on his cheek and lightly squeezed it. Kushina smiled gently, and slowly lowered her hand from his cheek.   
“Are you okay now?” She asked gently, placing her hand back on the ones in her lap.  
“Mah, I'm fine! Just had a bad dream!” He gave a cheerful eyesmile, when in reality he just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. God, he needed to get a grip!  
“Kushina just looked at him oddly, but nodded and stood up, pulling him along with her.   
“Well lets go eat then, I don't know about you, but I could eat one hundred bowls of ramen! Ah that sounds fantastic!” She chattered away as they walked out of the guest room, into the living room and then kitchen. When they entered, it was to the sight of Obito and Minato sitting on chairs in different corners and Rin plating the food, a stern look on her normally gentle face.   
“What did the morons do now?” Kushina sighed, stepping forward to help Rin.   
The brunette huffed an exasperated breath and handed her a plate.   
“They both kept trying to sneak bites over each other and almost knocked over the soup.”   
Kushina whirled on them, slamming the plate onto the counter. “That's Kakashi's soup!" She screeched "You better thank God that you didn't spill it, I swear I-” she continued to lecture, waving a serving spoon at them angrily.  
Seeing as she was distracted, Kakashi stepped forward and started to help Rin serve the food and bring it to the table.   
“Oh! Kakashi-kun! You don't have to do that! This lunch is for you after all! Go, sit and relax!” Rin fretted, trying to shoo him away.  
“Mah, Rin, it's fine, it'd make me feel bad if I didn't help!” He said with false cheer, and sidestepped her reach and made his way to the table, ignoring the stares he was getting from everybody in the room.

“Bakashi, are you...okay?” Obito voiced everyone's thoughts. Kakashi wasn't acting anything like the Kakashi they remembered. At first they had attributed it to his injuries and shock, but now they were reconsidering.  
“Hm?” Kakashi let out a questioning hum as he grabbed the last plate from Rin and set it down.   
“Kakashi, you are acting a bit...odd...” Minato mused, his voice trailing off uncertainly.  
Bracing himself on the back of a chair, Kakashi let out a subtle sigh, then gave a soft smile to the people in the room.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly. I guess it's just been quite a few years since we have interacted. We have probably all changed to be honest.” He chuckled.  
“That's...true..” came Minato's reply, a small smile on his lips as he looked at his student from another reality, and god, wasn't that a doozy?  
The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes as everyone sat down and situated themselves.

“So Kakashi-kun! Tell us a bit about yourself! Like you said, we have all changed since we last saw you, but we all know each other, so we need to get to know the new you!” Rin rambled, hands clasped at her chest, looking at him nervously.   
Kakashi held back a wince and dug his nails into his arm under the table, he felt a wet spot forming and released his grip. He was the outsider here. They were all practically strangers now, yet still some of the most precious people to him...Fuck it all, he needed a drink. Where was Tsunade when you need her and her ever present sake?  
“”Ah, well, not much to say really...uhm. I'm still a Jounin...hmm...I...” he was at a loss...which was strange, when ever he was at the memorial stone, he never ran out of things to say, and he stood there for hours upon hours every chance he got!

“You mentioned having students?” Minato prompted, taking a bite of his food after speaking.  
“Ah, yeah, the brats.” He felt a wistful smile form on his face.  
“Ha! Bakashi, a Sensei!? Poor kids, they are doomed!” Came the snickered insult from Obito.  
Kakashi held his breath at the wave of pain that came over him. Obito was right. He had been an awful teacher. He was lucky his pups hadn't died yet.   
They could be dead now, a voice in his head whispered menacingly. He bit his lip harshly under his mask.

:Obito!” Kushina, Rin and Minato scolded, noticing Kakashi seemed a bit uneasy at the comment.  
“What?! It was a joke! I mean, this is what Kakashi and I do, We snipe and Jab and insult each other, its just how its always worked?” Obito said, confusion lacing his voice.  
“Uh, no need to get upset! Its all good!” Kakashi reassured, an eyesmile on his face even though under his mask, he had a nervous, uncomfortable frown on his lips.  
“S-so, tell us about your students! I'm sure you are a great teacher, Kakashi-kun! Please, I'd love to hear!” Rin babbled nervously, reaching out to hold Obito's hand under the table.

Kakashi leaned back and rubbed his chest lightly, feeling a bit of heartburn after swallowing all his food down in seconds while they were yelling at Obito.  
He let a genuine smile slide onto his face when he noticed Minato's eyes widen when he noticed Kakashi's empty plate and bowl, when the rest of them had barely even started.  
“Hmm, well, My team was the next team seven after...ours...” He paused, glancing to the side out the window. “Technically its team Kakashi now though.” He mused out loud, memories, rushing though his head of three young adults, facing a Goddess and winning. A gentle smile formed on his lips.  
“They started out being the biggest pains in my ass, all screaming, yelling and complaining. They were just puppies then really...” He chuckled, “all bark and no bite. But boy, did that change. Those three are legends now, and not even full grown yet.” He snapped back to himself and realized he had been rambling, a blush lighting up under his mask.   
“Ah, um, well...They-they are good kids...” he muttered.  
Every one was looking at him fondly, Rin had a soft smile on her face, Kushina and Minato had beaming grins, and Obito had a goofy smirk.   
“I'm glad, Kakashi, You deserve to have them.” Kushina said, flashing a motherly smile at him. 

“Eh, well...I wasn't the best teacher, they all went to better ones later...technically I'm their team captain now. They outgrew my teaching...” He said quietly.  
Seeing their now upset expressions, he clapped his hands together.   
“Ah, well, they came back, so that's what matters!” 

“Who are they? Maybe we know them in our..reality?” Obito asked, held tilted at that strange sentence.  
Kakashi chuckled, leaning forward and resting elbow on the table with his chin in his palm.   
"I would reckon you would actually, at least one or two of them!” Kakashi chuckled out.   
“Who who who!!!??” Obito crowed, Excitement spreading through him at Kakashi's answer.  
“My team is made up of Sai, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
